Until the End
by benvoliotheorphan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta share one last goodbye. "The only reason I lived so long or am as powerful as I am is because of you." Goku/Vegeta.


Until the End  
A DBZ Oneshot Fanfic

A/N: Originally posted on the dbzhell tumblr on January 17, 2016 as part of a request prompt. Uses the (probably not canon) idea that the godly ki Goku and Vegeta gained greatly extended their lifespan. Also the first time attempting to write something from Vegeta's pov so I apologize if he seems ooc.

* * *

 _Prompt: Company (Vegeta & Goku)_

"Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarrot's irritatingly chipper voice called out, breaking the saiyan prince from his meditative state. Vegeta slumped and glared harshly at him. Damn fool, knew full well he had trouble meditating even after all these years, and still – "I think I'm gonna die soon."

Vegeta paused, unable to do much more than blink at the other man. "What?"

Kakarrot shrugged, still lighthearted and blissful despite how heavy his words were. "My body is giving out on me," he stated simply, plopping down on the ground next to the prince. "It's like when I had that heart virus. But not as painful. And slower."

Vegeta stared, baffled by the man's words. Granted, he did look close to death – old age may have taken its sweet time to hit the two of them, but once it did it hit them hard. They were wrinkled and gray and sporting facial hair neither would've even dared to attempt back when they were still youthful. Kakarrot's dumb mustache especially added to his age, although the fool was beyond overjoyed when he grew it out.

" _I look like Grandpa!"_ he had cried, bouncing up and down excitedly. _"Maybe now Pan won't feel too weird calling me that…"_

Given she had no problem about it for over forty years, Vegeta failed to realize why he had felt the need to state that.

As he sat there in the quiet forest next to the only other full-blooded saiyan in the universe (his brother was out there somewhere, but given how both Kakarrot and himself had lived well past the normal lifespan of a saiyan, Vegeta had little doubt that Tarble had long since died. Hopefully it was a peaceful passing), Vegeta began to realize that Kakarrot's ki was fluctuating, fading. He was right.

Soon old age would claim him. And then Vegeta would truly be alone.

"I guess that godly ki is finally running out," Kakarrot laughed, pushing backwards to lay on the grass. "I did reach it first, I guess it'd make sense that my body would give out first." He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling blissfully as a breeze brushed by. "I'm actually looking forward to it. I get to see Chi-Chi again; things have been too quiet without her. And then Krillin! Oh man, I wonder if he's training with Grand Kai? Bulma will probably rant and rave about how it was about damn time I showed up."

Vegeta winced. He knew his late wife was going to throw a fit that he kept her waiting so long.

But still, he didn't understand the feeling that was twisting his heart as Kakarrot so…easily spoke about his upcoming end. Oh sure, he recognized grief and sadness, he had felt it as those he had grown to care for, no matter how reluctantly he did so over years, slowly began to fade away from them. However, the fact that he was feeling it towards Kakarrot, of all people? Sure, the man had been a great rival over the years, and had been his main source of company once all that remained were their children and grandchildren, but…

 _I guess I always expected to go first._

Kakarrot popped open an eye and stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't be sad, you wont be missing me for long."

And suddenly that sadness gave way for irritation and Vegeta found himself huffing and turning away, arms crossed. "Shut up!"

Kakarrot laughed but said nothing more. Silence stretched between the two saiyans. If it weren't for Kakarrot's steady breathing and the fact that Vegeta was constantly checking in on his ki, the prince would've been worried that the fool went and died before he got the chance to say goodbye.

He really didn't want to, though.

"You know," that irritating voice broke through the silence, and Vegeta found himself turning to face him, "for many years I wondered if it was a mistake to stop Krillin from killing you. Especially when you let Babidi control you." What the fuck.

"Kakarrot, I swear –"

"But then!" he continued on, ignoring the prince's indignation, "I saw how happy you made Bulma, and then Trunks and Bra, and even Goten and Gohan! You made Bulma happier than I had ever seen her, and your kids were so convinced that you were the best father in the world. And Goten called you uncle!" He chuckled. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting that." He sighed and closed his eyes, and Vegeta found himself wondering if there was a point to all this. "You were a great rival, too. The only reason I lived so long or am as powerful as I am is because of you. And ever since Chi-Chi and Krillin and Yamcha and Bulma and…everyone died, you…" His eyes remained closed as his voice trailed off, brow furrowing in concentration. "Well, things weren't lonely."

Vegeta grunted and turned away, arms still stubbornly crossed. Kakarrot let out a low, raspy laugh, which made him growl in response.

"You don't like to say that you care," he continued on, "I know, I have trouble too. But still. Thank you." Vegeta felt the ground shift next to him as Kakarrot stood and began to walk away. "I'm not sure when I'll go, but it'd be nice if I wasn't alone."

"Fool," Vegeta grunted as he hopped to his feet. "Why sit around and waste away? We're warriors!" He was growling and glaring and angry as he stomped after the man. "Let's die a warrior's death." He shifted into a familiar pose, ki flaring to show he meant business.

Kakarrot gaped at him for a few minutes before smiling brightly. "Sure! Wouldn't have it any other way." He then positioned himself for battle.

Vegeta smirked. "And Goku?" Kakarrot's eyes widened. "Thank you, as well." And then he lunged forward.


End file.
